Game Over
by pilight
Summary: Ginny's career is over. What should she do next? Everybody has an opinion.


Ginny sat in front of the TV, watching but not really watching. She hadn't left the hotel room since meeting with the doctor three days ago, 10 days after she hurt her arm. She'd turned off her phone and told the security people not to let anyone in. She spent her days watching reruns of the Fresh Prince and Martin, with a timeout for a Hangin' With Mr. Cooper marathon. The idea of what she would do next tried to sneak into her mind, but she quickly banished it. "I'm a ballplayer" she thought. Knowing she couldn't play anymore didn't change her self perception.

A knock came at the door. Surprised, Ginny went to the door and looked through the peephole. A man she recognized as working for the Padres stood there. "They're going to throw me out of the hotel" she thought glumly. He knocked again, louder. Reluctantly, she opened the door.

"Miss Baker, Mister Arguella would like to see you."

"About what?"

"He didn't tell me, ma'am. He just told me to bring you to his office."

"Can I have a few minutes to get cleaned up and change clothes?" Ginny had not showered or changed since switching to her sweats when she returned from the doctor.

"Of course. I'll be right outside."

* * *

Ginny arrived at Oscar's office 45 minutes after the knock at her door. She hesitated before entering. She had no idea why he summoned her and she knew her injury had upset the team's plans for the coming season and beyond.

She entered the office. It looked the same as it always had, but somehow felt different. "That's the first indicator of becoming an ex-player" she thought to herself. Oscar excused himself from his phone call and directed his attention to her.

"Ginny, thanks for coming in. I know it's been a rough couple of weeks."

"I just wish I knew why you called me in."

"First, I wanted to make sure you're OK. No one has heard from you since the diagnosis. Sometimes players do crazy, self destructive things when their careers come to a sudden end."

"If vegging out in front of the TV counts, then I'm guilty as charged."

Oscar smiled. "Second, a procedural issue. I'm sure you already know, but we placed you on the 60 day disabled list retroactive to the day after you got hurt." Ginny nodded. "Third, I wanted to know what your plans are for the future."

"The future." Ginny gave a cold, cynical chuckle very unlike her usual joyous laughter. "I'm going in for surgery the day after tomorrow. Afterwards, my calendar is empty."

"I know you haven't had much time to think about it. It's just...if you want to stay in baseball the Padres would like to keep you in the organization. We're also prepared to offer you a position in the front office."

"You know I don't have a degree, right?"

"We're aware of your academic background, yes. It's not a problem. The position is Director of Player Programs and Franchise Development. It's a new position, created for you."

"What would I be doing?"

"The general duties would include aiding with structure and implementation of player development programs, player relations, and community outreach. Programs would be designed to build chemistry and continuity among players, assist in recruiting free agents, and help with leadership and professional skills for all players. You would be an additional resource for all our franchises, expanding our ability to educate and prepare players for their post-playing careers. We would also like you to represent the Padres on the MLB diversity committee."

"Sounds like a lot of work I have no idea how to do."

"I know you're not afraid of hard work. I have 100% confidence you'll be able to do the job."

"I'm going to have to think about it."

"Of course. Take all the time you need. You're going to have lots of options when you start thinking about your next career move, I just wanted to stake a claim."

"I appreciate the offer. I'm just not ready to commit today."

""Fair enough. Before you go, you should go down and visit Al and the team. They'll be happy to see you."

* * *

Ginny stuck her head into Al's office and saw him at the desk. "Hey, skip."

"Baker, come on in. It's good to see you."

"Oscar called me in for a meeting so I thought I'd come down and see the guys, if it's alright with you."

"Have a seat. I want to talk to you before you go in there." Al got up and closed the office door while Ginny sat down. "I'm sorry. I should have pulled you when Oscar called and told me to."

"Nobody's fault but mine. It would have looked bad to have team security drag me off the mound. Besides, the doctor said overwork had nothing to do with the injury."

"Thanks, kid. One other thing; I know what Oscar called you in for. It's a nice job, but you shouldn't take it."

"Why not? I need a new job and I like the idea of staying in baseball."

"Wearing a power suit and giving speeches to the rotary club ain't baseball. There's an opening for a pitching coach for our rookie league team and we always need more scouts. Stay in baseball by staying where it's played, in the sunshine on dirt and grass. That's where you belong, not chained to a desk in some office."

"You think Oscar would hire me as a coach or a scout?"

"Oscar listens to me when it comes to scouts and coaches."

"I just...I don't know."

"Hey, you don't have to decide right this second. Just remember you have other options besides director of whatever. Now, go see the guys in the locker room. They'll be happy to see you."

* * *

As soon as Ginny walked in, the locker room erupted in applause. Then every player came up to her, shaking her hand or giving a hug if they'd known her long enough, offering condolences, and doing anything else to make her still feel like part of the team. As she basked in the warmth of their camaraderie, she noted the conspicuous absence of Mike Lawson.

Once the attention faded and the team started back to their pre-game routine, Ginny made her way over to Blip's locker. He gave her a real hug. "I'm sorry about your arm. I've seen career enders before. Every one is a little different, but they all hurt the same."

"I don't want to talk about my arm. Where's Lawson?"

"We dropped out of playoff contention after you got hurt, so Al gave him the day off. He said he had some personal business to attend to. He'll be in later, before the game starts."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I'm sure I'll catch up with him sooner or later."

"Ev wanted to come see you, but I told her to wait. I know how players are when they get serious injuries. Can I tell her you're out in the world again?"

"Yeah, I could use someone to talk to about something other than baseball or my arm."

"Alright. I gotta get back to work."

Ginny moved on. She didn't want to distract anyone from their routine. Before she left, she went to Sonny Evers' locker. "Sonny, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Her gratitude surprised the veteran pitcher. He had been under the impression Ginny didn't like him.

"For treating me like one of the guys. You're the one person on the team who seemed to realize me being a woman was incidental to me being a ballplayer."

"I guess I'll have to find some other rookie to carry my bag on the next road trip. Listen, Baker, we have a little business to discuss. Let's go in the other room." The two proceeded into an empty training room. "As the Padres player association representative, I called and informed the union about your injury as soon as Al told us the prognosis. Technically, you're supposed to contact them yourself. I tried to call and text you, but there was no answer."

"I had my phone turned off."

"I figured. The PA is sending you some paperwork related to your retirement so you can begin collecting your pension. Also, Tony Clark, the director of the Player's Association, asked if I thought you would be a good candidate to work for the union. Apparently they're looking for an associate director of player relations, a spot usually filled by a former player. I told him I didn't know what your plans were but you would be fantastic."

Ginny winced at the term 'former player'. She wasn't quite ready to see herself that way. "I appreciate your faith in me. I really don't know what I'm going to do next. I will talk to Mr. Clark about the position, though."

* * *

When Ginny got back to her hotel room her mind was spinning. She'd gone from having no idea what her future held to having three job offers in less than two hours. She decided to pick turn on her phone. As expected, she had dozens of missed calls, texts, voicemails, and emails. She knew she had to return one in particular.

A woman answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

"Ginny! I've been worried sick about you. They reported your injury on the news. Is it as bad as they say?"

"It's bad enough. My playing career is over."

"I'm so sorry, honey. I know we've had our disagreements, but I always wanted you to be happy and successful."

"I know, mom."

"When are you coming home?"

"I'm going in for surgery the day after tomorrow. I'm still a member of the team until the end of the season, so I'm staying here for at least two more weeks. Plus, I love you mom but I don't think I can live under the same roof with you and Kevin."

"Maybe that is for the best. Have you given any thought to what you're going to do now?"

"No, but apparently other people have been thinking about it."

"Funny you should put it that way. The mayor came by to see me yesterday."

"Mayor Bostwick? What did he want?"

"He came to offer condolences on your injury. He also wanted to know if you'd be interested in running for office."

"What office?"

"One of the city council members passed away. There's a special election next month to fill the seat. The mayor said your fame and charisma make you a very attractive candidate. With his support, you should win easily."

"Wow. I never saw myself in politics."

"Think about it, honey. The filing deadline is October 1st, so you've got a couple of weeks to decide."

* * *

Ginny talked to her mother for a while longer, catching up on friends and family she had lost touch with during the season. It felt good to get out of the baseball bubble for a while. Afterwards, she looked through the messages on her phone. Most could be answered with a simple thank you text. One voicemail stuck out, however.

"Ginny, it's Amelia. I'm so sorry to hear about your injury. I realize how much playing means to you and how hard it's going to be to give it up. Two things. First, Nike can opt to terminate your contract at the end of the year if you're no longer a major league player, so you might want to wait until January to send in your retirement papers. If they think there's a chance you'll come back they might not end it this year. Second, I know it's too early for you to consider your next career move, but I've got something for you to think about. The reason we butted heads so often is simple. Sports is different from acting or music, and being an agent for an athlete requires a different approach. I don't know anything about sports. I need someone who does to help me with future athletic clients. I need you, Ginny. You understand the sports world. I want you as my partner in the new agency I'm starting. At first you'll just be consulting with me about sports issues, but if you like the business I can train you as an agent. If you're interested, give me a call back and we'll go over the details."

Ginny didn't call back right away. She'd mostly lost the anger over the way Amelia treated her, but some still remained. More importantly, she didn't know how to answer. Becoming an agent never crossed Ginny's mind until now.

* * *

As Ginny contemplated all the day's offers a text came in from Eliot. "Couple of interesting calls re: jobs for you if you're ready"

Ginny chuckled. She'd never been in this high demand. She called Eliot.

"Hey, Ginny, how's your arm?"

"It's fine. What have you got for me?"

"Tons of well wishes. I've sent out thank yous to as many as I can. I've got a list whenever you want it."

"Later. Tell me about the job offers."

"First one is from John Skipper, president of ESPN. He wants to talk to you about being a baseball analyst on TV."

"I figured. What's the other one."

"It's from Rich Rieker, the director of MLB umpire development."

"Umpire development? What does he want?"

"Apparently he heard about your ability to quote the rulebook from memory from some minor league umps you disagreed with. He thinks with your level of knowledge, your passion for the game, and the thick skin you've demonstrated in your playing career you'd be a great game official and could advance rapidly."

Ginny laughed. "You made that up!"

"I couldn't if I tried. It's a real offer."

She laughed again. "This is crazy. OK, send me their contact info."

* * *

Just as Ginny ended her call with Eliot a knock came at the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Evelyn. She opened the door to let her friend in. "Hey, Ev."

Evelyn barreled into the room and pulled a bottle of wine from her bag. "If you're gonna stay in and wallow in self pity, at least do it right."

Ginny laughed. "I'll have some but let's not go crazy."

"Why the hell not? We're young and beautiful and rich, we're entitled to get blitzed from time to time."

"I've got surgery coming up in two days, plus I have a lot to think about."

Evelyn could see the confusion in the younger woman's face. "What's going on?"

"I've gotten like seven job offers today. As a player I was lucky to find one team that wanted me. As an ex-player I'm the belle of the ball."

"Sometimes it pays to be a two-fer."

"Two-fer? What's that?"

"God, girl, you really are oblivious to the real world. You're a woman and a minority. Hiring you means checking two boxes on the diversity scorecard. That makes you a two-fer."

"That's why everyone wants to hire me?"

"Well, not entirely. I'm sure they all think you're capable. They wouldn't be chasing after you if they thought you were gonna spend all day on the phone with Pookie, RayRay, and your baby daddy."

Ginny laughed at Evelyn's willingness to say what most people kept to themselves. "Still, I don't want to be a token. Now I'm even more confused."

"You don't have to. I'm still going ahead with the restaurant. Do it with me."

"What? How is 'Screwgies' gonna work with nobody throwing a screwball?"

"We'll change it. 'Screwgies' is an awful name anyway. C'mon, let's do it together. You and me against the world."

"I don't know how to run a restaurant."

"Me neither. We'll figure it out. We'll still name it for you. 'The Ginny Joint'. Or you can come up with something."

"I don't know..."

"OK, I didn't mean to put you on the spot. We can talk about it later. Fire up the popcorn and I'll find us a movie."

Ginny did as instructed and Evelyn selected Strictly Business, a golden oldie from before Ginny's time. As they laughed and drank and made fun of Halle Berry's early 90's fashion, Ginny stopped worrying about her future for a couple of hours.

* * *

After Evelyn left, Ginny tuned in to see the end of the game. The Padres were losing again. The team had gone into a funk after she got hurt and the bullpen blew her last start. With this loss they were 2-11 since the injury and 0-4 since the announcement it was career ending.

Shortly after it ended, a text arrived from Mike. "Meet me where we almost".

She got an uber to take her to the bar and spent the ride trying to figure out what to say to Mike. She hadn't seen him since she got hurt. That night at the bar they had both wanted to take the next step, but they both held back. Ginny was sure they each had different motivations for both.

When she arrived at the bar she saw him sitting in the same spot he'd been last time they met here. She took the same stool she'd used before and wondered idly if this was how traditions were born.

Mike decided to start the conversation slow. "How's the arm?"

"Not so bad. No pain, but also no strength. Doc says after the surgery I should be able to get back to 75-80% strength. I guess I'll need someone to open jars for me."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of volunteers."

"I take solace in knowing my elbow is in better shape than your knees, old man."

"Speaking of which, one reason I wanted to see you is to tell you I'm retiring. The announcement is tomorrow at 10:00. I'd like you to be there."

"Of course. It's at the park?" Mike nodded. "What are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to take a long trip. See the Eiffel Tower, the Pyramids, the Taj Mahal. Dance the night away in Sarawak and sip caipirinhas on the beach in Rio. That's the other reason I wanted to see you. I want you to come with me."

The offer flummoxed Ginny. She never expected anything like this.

Mike continued; "We get along. I know you want something more serious between us. I saw it in your face the last time we were here."

"I was drunk and horny. You of all people should recognize that look in a woman."

"I saw that too. That's why I held back. I didn't want to take advantage of you. But there was more than that." Mike slid off the barstool and got down on one knee while pulling a ring box from his pocket. "Ginny Baker, will you..."

She interrupted by putting her hand on the box to keep him from opening it. "Stop. Stand up. You want me to marry you and run away to exotic lands? We haven't even had a first date. There is something between us, and I agree it could be very special. Let's just take it a little slower."

Mike had gotten back upright. Ginny stood and kissed him. All eyes in the bar were on them as they engaged in a long, sensuous embrace.

Ginny took Mike's hand and pulled him towards the exit. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace with a razor. That beard's gotta go."


End file.
